Dreams Do Come True
by michan161
Summary: Looks based on Esca The Movie, Story based on series.' Hitomi is an anime freak obessed with Ranma, what happens when she's slammed into a world that's reality that seems like a dream to her. I suck at summarys.


Dreams Do Come True  
Chapter 1  
  
Hitomi's short light brown hair glistened a golden yellow as the sunlight bounced off her hair. She hummed happily as she walked down the sidewalk, shifting her shopping bags from her right to left hands.  
  
Her right hand idly touched the pink pendant that hung loosely around her neck. Her emerald green eyes sparkled with delight and confidence as she walked along the hard pavement of the street.  
  
She had just come from shopping and fencing and she was going to get the Inuyasha, Fushigi Yuugi, and Ranma series in the mail today! Today was by far the best day in Hitomi's long, boring life.  
  
Hitomi's sempai was making her the new captain of the fencing team, she had gone shopping for all new clothes, she had gotten her animes in the mail, AND it was Saturday.  
  
Yesterday had also been a great day for she had beaten her dreamy captain Amano's track time by two seconds!! TWO!!! Okay, so that may not have been that much... but when it came to Amano, two measly seconds were A LOT!  
  
She was the happiest girl on the Earth today and no one was going to ruin it... not her brother, her parents, or even that creepy stalker guy that looked like a female chimpanzee. NO ONE was going to ruin Hitomi Kanzaki's happiness. No one.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hitomi, don't you think you should be going to sleep soon? It's ten o'clock." Hitomi's mother asked, worried. "But mom, I'm almost done." She whined, her eyes stuck to the TV screen. "Okay, but don't stay up too late....."  
  
**6 Hours Later**  
  
Hitomi yawned, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She looked at the clock. 4:00 AM. *Four o'clock and I'm not even done with the Inuyasha series!* Her frustrated thoughts were hazed from lack of sleep. *Geeze, how long is this anyway?*  
  
She stood up, swaying a little from lack of sleep, and walked towards the bedroom. She crawled into bed and was asleep before her head hit the pillow, having dreams about her knight in shining armor.  
  
For the next week Hitomi watched all of the Inuyasha, Ranma, and Fushigi Yuugi series, wishing that she could find true love, like Ranma and Inuyasha, or go to a different world, like Miaka.  
  
She sighed as she lay on her bed and thought of her knight in shining armor, Amano. *I wish I could find true love like Ranma or Tamahome or even Inuyasha. It would be so dreamy having a guy that saves me all the time.*  
  
She looked out of her window blissfully when she saw a shooting star flying through the sky. She closed her eyes and made a simple wish, not noticing her pendant glow a radiant pink.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hitomi-chan, you're late. The guys are almost done." Yukari yelled at her panting friend. "Sorry, Yuki-chan. I forgot." She smiled and winked. "Look, Amano's up next!" Yukari said, pointing at the captain of the track team.  
  
Hitomi's eye's glued to her captain as she watched him run. When he reached the finish line everyone cheered, Yukari smacked Hitomi on the back and yelled," Hitomi!! I can't believe it, he got 10.3 seconds. Flat! He even beat your record!!"  
  
Hitomi smiled lightly as Amano started walking towards her. "Kanzaki-san, you're up, and good luck." He said as he touched her shoulder affectionately.  
  
She blushed and Yukari pulled her pants down. "Hey!" Yelled Hitomi, blushing even harder and covering her legs with her arms.  
  
Hitomi grabbed her pendant, saying a quick prayer before positioning herself in a ready stance. "Ready!" Everything seemed to slow down. "Set!" She narrowed her eyes in concentration. "GO!" She took off as soon as he said go, having a great advantage over everyone else.  
  
Then, all of the sudden, a boy appeared right in front of her wearing strange clothing, with a sword in his hand. She kept running forward hoping he would move out of the way.  
  
As she neared he turned around, his eyes wide with shock. Then his eyes narrowed in annoyance. She kept running.  
  
When he didn't move, she slowed down, but the momentum she gained wouldn't allow it, she was going to run into him, she braced herself. WOOSH. She ran right through him... *What...the..*  
  
"Hitomi." A voice cooed. "Are you awake Kanzaki-san?" Hitomi slowly opened her eyes, letting the light adjust. "Amano-sempai?"  
  
"You were running and then all of the sudden you just collapsed. So I picked you up and took to the medical facility."  
  
Hitomi propped herself up with her elbow and smiled. "Arigato, Amano- sempai." Amano smiled gently at her and placed his hand on top of hers rubbing it gently.  
  
"HITOMI!! ARE YOU OKAY?!!" Yukari burst into the room with a worried look on her face, but her worried expression became unreadable as she interrupted the scene.  
  
Amano moved his hand off of Hitomi's as fast as he could as if he had been a child being caught digging in a cookie jar. "Sorry if I... uhhh... interrupted you guys." "No Yukari-chan, don't be ridiculous, come on and sit down."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hitomi? Have you told Amano how you've felt yet?" Hitomi was taken back by Yukari's blunt question but answered with a shake of her head.  
  
"Hitomi, you should tell Amano how you feel... I- I overheard some of the guys talking and I heard that Amano is moving! You should tell him before it's too late." Yukari said in a sad voice.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Hitomi!" She said as she hugged a shocked Hitomi.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Amano-sempai!" Hitomi yelled gasping for air. "Amano-sempai, can I ask you a favor before you leave?"  
  
"Sure Kanzaki-san. What is it that you want?" He replied smiling gently at her as she gasped for breath. "If I pass the finish line by the time my pendant swings the 11th time... Will you give me my first kiss?"  
  
She bowed to hide the blush that formed on her cheeks and held out the pendant, expecting him to decline.  
  
She jumped when she felt his hand grab the pendant from hers. "Sure Kanzaki- san, it would be an honor to give you that first kiss." She smiled. "Amano... arigato."  
  
Hitomi finished slipping on her running shoes and walked over to the starting line. She positioned herself in front of the line praying that she would make it.  
  
The lights around her flickered on and she looked up to see Yukari's smiling face. "Yukari..." She whispered appreciatively before once again getting ready to start.  
  
"Ready!" Beads of sweat trickled down her face. "Set!" This was it, if she won this and beat the time, she would get her first kiss, by Amano no less! "GO!!"  
  
Everything seemed slow motion as she took off and ran as fast as she could. Her heart was beating rapidly; not from running but the excitement of what she would get if she beat 11 seconds.  
  
*You can do this Hitomi! I know you can!* Her mind closed down till all she could think of was the pounding of her feet on the track.  
  
Suddenly a bright blue pillar of light burst down ahead of her. It blazed down from the sky. The boy with the strange clothing she saw earlier that day floated towards the ground.  
  
*Not again.* She continued running towards him, knowing it was just another figment of her imagination. She was almost on top of him when the heat of his body could be felt through her clothes and her eyes widened.  
  
He wasn't supposed to be real! He turned around and braced himself with his feet. He twisted around and used Hitomi's own momentum to send her skidding across the ground. Yukari and Amano ran towards Hitomi as she stared at the boy in awe.  
  
"Hitomi-chan are you alright?" "Kanzaki-san, are you okay?" Amano and Yukari asked in unison. When Hitomi didn't answer Amano glared at the boy.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Amano yelled. The boy glared back at Amano. "Don't speak to me with that tone! I am Van Fanel of Fanelia."  
  
Hitomi looked up at the boy. He had unruly locks of raven hair that defied gravity and fell wildly around his face. His eyes were a crimson color and he had a chiseled masculine face.  
  
He was wearing a loose red shirt that revealed the muscles under his shirt and a metal arm guard ran all the way up his left arm. He wore what looked like leopard skin around his waist held up by a red sash and black shorts under it.  
  
He turned his attention away from the group and growled deep in his throat. "It's coming." He said with a husky voice. "What's coming?" Amano asked stupidly.  
  
"The dragon you idiot! If you value your life get the hell away from here!" Van yelled at the group. He grabbed the hilt of his sword so tightly his knuckles turned white.  
  
Soon enough blue sparks of light crackled through the air and the space before them grew wider and wider until it was as big as the school building. A sickly smell came from the portal, the smell of rotting flesh.  
  
Hitomi grabbed her mouth feeling vomit rising in her throat. Glowing yellow eyes were staring at them from the portal. Its eyes were hypnotic, like snakes eyes.  
  
It slowly stepped forward leaving the portal and heading for dinner. Hitomi was the first to recover. "Run!" She yelled. Amano and Yukari gave her a quick nod and took off before her.  
  
They ran up the shrine steps, slowed down, and waited to see if the boy had slaughtered the dragon. There was an uneasy silence for a few minutes until they heard a rapid thump getting louder and louder.  
  
The dragon glided over their heads, landing on the other side of them.  
  
*Shit, we need to get away from here before it decides to eat us.* She thought as she pulled on Amano's sleeve and started running further up the shrine steps.  
  
The boy was once again in front of the dragon with his sword out and ready. He slashed his sword out at the dragon only to be knocked over by its tail.  
  
As Hitomi watched the boy and the dragon engaged in a heated fight she was hit by a vision. She saw the boy being speared by the dragons tail and then being eaten. *Oh no, he's going to...*  
  
She ran down the steps ignoring the shouts from behind her. She watched a familiar scene take place but before anything could happen she yelled out," Watch out! ABOVE YOU!"  
  
He twisted his head up and jumped backwards before the tail could hit him causing his red shirt to be ripped open. Then while the dragons tail was stuck in the ground he ran to the back of the dragon and split it in half causing aqua blood to splash out everywhere.  
  
Hitomi sighed in relief, glad that he hadn't been killed. She silently watched as he cut the dragons chest open and grab a pink sphere from the cut. *I should see if he's okay.* She thought as she walked over to him.  
  
"Umm.... Are you okay?" She asked in a shy voice. He whipped his head in her direction and his eyes narrowed in annoyance.  
  
"You know, you didn't save my life. I knew what was going to happen before you even said it. Oh wait, I guess you're expecting a reward. Well fine then, come with me back to my kingdom and I'll provide you with a room and dinner. Just don't get too cocky." He said in an arrogant tone.  
  
Hitomi glared at him before walking towards him and slapping him hard across his face.  
  
"What's your problem you jerk! You're telling ME not to be cocky? I'm sorry you have it the other way around! I don't want your stupid reward! I mean I thought you were going to die!! You don't have to act like such a snob! The least you could do is thank me! I was just scared for you!"  
  
Van's eyes softened a bit as he watched Hitomi start to cry. Then the pink sphere he pulled from the dragon's chest started to glow brightly and they were surrounded by a bright blue pillar of light.  
  
Hitomi slowly started to float off the ground. "Yukari-chan!!! Amano!!!" She yelled. "Kanzaki!!" Amano yelled back extending his hand towards her. She reached out and instead of grabbing his hand, her hand wrapped around her pendant.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hitomi groaned loudly from her spot on the hard ground not bothering to sit up. Her entire body felt like it was on fire and she could feel a sharp pain in her head.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked as she noticed that she was lying on a bed of flowers and grass. "We're home. We're in Gaea." She heard a deep masculine voice answer.  
  
Her eyes slowly creaked open and she could see the outline of what looked like a young man hovering above her. "Ranma!?" She said in a blissful yet questioning tone of voice, jumping to conclusions.  
  
Before he could even answer she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his upper torso, ignoring the sharp pains that ran up her spine.  
  
"I was so scared!!" She cried out expecting him to kiss her and tell her everything was alright. *Wow, his skin is so soft.... and he has so much muscle! God I could stay like this forever!!*  
  
Van didn't know what to do. He was stuck in a position that he never thought would happen, a very uncomfortable position.  
  
If a regular passer-by saw them they would think they are lovers.... Or even worse, they could think that he was taking advantage over her. A young beautiful girl hugging a shirtless guy... not saying that she's beautiful or anything.  
  
*Why the hell did this chick call me Ramma, or whatever that name was.... and why is she hugging me!!?!* Van hesitantly wrapped his arms around her body only to stop himself half way through.  
  
*What am I doing? I should just push her off of me!!* Van pushed her back not too hard but with enough force to rip her entangled arms off his body. He held her by her shoulders while shaking her lightly.  
  
"My name is Van not Ranha, sorry to disap...." Van stopped as soon as he found that she was sleeping. *Great, just freaking great!*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hitomi woke up laying on something warm and soft. She snuggled closer to the warmth and sighed in content. *Where am I? Am I at home? Wait... no..... I remember a bright column of light and.... RANMA!! I WAS HUGGING RANMA AND I FELL TO SLEEP!!*  
  
Hitomi slowly lifted one eyelid to take a peek at where she was. She was wrapped in fur... leopard skin to be precise. *Why does this leopard skin look familiar.* She shrugged it off and looked up, she could see someone above her, that's when she noticed she was being carried.  
  
*Ranma Saotome is carrying me. Maybe I'm dreaming again... if I am, I don't want this dream to end!* She closed her eyes, pretending to sleep even if her heart beat had increased.  
  
She snuggled even closer to 'Ranma', this time she did it purposefully. She could feel the arms around her body stiffen and she couldn't help but smile.  
  
Van walked through a lighted forest looking for the exit and possibly a village. He was carrying the girl from the Mystic Moon in his arms, still shirtless.  
  
She snuggled closer to him for warmth and sighed. He could feel her heated breath against his bare chest and couldn't help but shiver.  
  
He looked ahead and continued to walk, his arms were starting to get numb so he pushed her higher up making her head rest against his shoulder blade. When he did that she snuggled closer again, close enough for her lips to touch his neck.  
  
This time he stiffened a little and he could feel her lips curve into a smile. *Oh I get it.... She still thinks I'm Lamma and she's trying to get me to kiss her or something. Well isn't she gonna be pissed when he finds out I'm another guy.* He grinned evilly, a plan forming in his head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Sorry the first chapter is a lot like the first episode but with a different ending and some minor changes. Sorry if things seem a bit rushed but don't worry, he's going to...... wait, I can't tell you what happens until later, oops, sorry. Coupling in this fanfic are Hitomi/Van, of course ^_^. If you don't know they are traveling to Fanelia, they might reach there in the next or third chapter. Please tell me your opinion, I really need to know on how to improve and all that good stuff so please review or email me at Sayuri161@netscape.net . Thank you. 


End file.
